


A Way Back Home

by wikanhdyah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Death, F/M, Romance, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikanhdyah/pseuds/wikanhdyah
Summary: Sometimes you had no idea on how much the suffering and the hardships on your way back home. Even Margaery had no idea that the chance is still there. Robb felt like it seemed a good time to move on, or avoid the pain. Little did they know, the way back is a crystal clear.





	A Way Back Home

Margaery wasn’t sure if coming to Myrcella’s housewarming party would be a great idea. She was still on her car, fidgeting behind the wheel. Last week, she had met Myrcella on her way home from the supermarket because she had to be the one to deliver wine supplies for the market. Myrcella looked so good, glowing even. She had told her that she just got engaged, moved to Highgarden to start a new life with his fiancé. She also had told her that she would open a dornish restaurant in the city, and in fact she needed of wine supplies for the place. She had rambled on and on about her plans and it had been the longest 15 minutes of Margaery’s life. Sure, Myrcella was one of her best friend on high school, but she would never imagine reuniting with her like this.

Margaery’s life was not in the best track for almost a year. She had lost her business eight months ago due to the increasing tax for products that came from Highgarden, thanks to his father bad negotiation with the King in King’s Landing. A week after the business went down and a break up with her boyfriend, she had decided to come home, only to figure out that she was pregnant. Margaery knew for sure that her grandmother was truly disappointed, she would never think that her granddaughter would be a mediocre single mom after all the ‘training’ she had done for her. Two months after a horrid morning sickness period, her mother asked her to take up the family business. Her brother asked her to manage the family vinery with him. Without something to do in her life, she had no choice but to say yes.

Until she met Myrcella, Margaery never had an idea to hang out with her friends from high school. They met them sometimes; Highgarden was a crowded city after all. Most of them were shocked, knowing that the rose of the Highgarden was a single pregnant woman and working for her own family business that she had hated. She would rather spend her time in the vineyard or doing some accounting at home. But last week, the supermarket suddenly requested a high amount of wine deliveries, and all of her delivery staffs were out to other cities. So she and her cousin decided to deliver 30 crates of wines themselves. And that was when she met Myrcella.

Myrcella told her that she would have a housewarming party on next Sunday. Margaery declined politely, saying that she had to deliver some crates to Oldtown. However, Myrcella insisted, saying that she will keep on having housewarming party until Margaery come. Typical Myrcella. Margaery was left with no choice but to say that she’ll think about it. 

Today was Sunday. Margaery was in suburbs. She parked her car about 5 houses from Myrcella’s house, or at least she thought it was her house. The house had a great yard and a nice porch, and they were nicely decorated. There were some people outside, holding beers. She assumed that there will be some of her high school friends’ right there. Margaery decided to make a plan. She would stay for 15 minutes, greet everyone, and say that she had to be somewhere else. She looked to her watch and checked on her make-up. She took a long deep breath before finally came out from her car.

She clutched to her bag and walked to the house. She sensed that one of her friend saw her and called her out

“My goodness! Margaery!” It was Gael, the joker from her highschool. He came to her as she entered the yard and offered a warm embrace

Margaery smiled. Gael was a true prankster. And as the scheme queen in high school, the two of them had collaborated couple of time for sure. “Hi Gael. It is good to see you.” Margaery hugged him back.

“Wow, I don’t know that you are in Highgarden.” He was still amused to see her after all this year

“Well I am.” She replied short. She didn’t want to explain that she had been here for almost a year.

Margaery looked around and said hello for other friends from school. Not everybody was her friend. There were some chefs from Dorne, Margaery believed that they were the chefs for Myrcella’s future restaurant. Margaery chatted with them for a moment, trying to figure out the menu they were planning and so she could plan the wine choices for the restaurant. 

“Margaery! Hi!” Myrcella practically was shrieking from the main door. She rushed to see her and hugged her. 

“I am so happy that you could come.” Myrcella smiled from ear to ear

She was wearing a yellow sundress with her wavy blond hair let loose. She looked so vibrant and full of spirit, especially with a huge engagement ring on her finger. They were engaged in conversation with the chefs for couple of minutes before Myrcella asked her to come inside.

“Come come, I want to introduce you to my fiancé.” She practically dragged her to the inside of the house.

The house was really nice. It seemed that Myrcella wasn’t finish unpacking because there were some boxes in the corner, and there were not much decoration than the main furniture. Nevertheless it was a nice house and Myrcella did a great job on choosing this house. 

“ My fiancé actually refused to move to Highgarden. He said that the weather would not fit him or there are not much job offer for him.” She rambled as she wanted to pour her a drink. “But at the end, my dad had managed to find him a big project in Highgarden. He is working on the construction area in the district.”

“White or red?” Myrcella asked

“White, thank you.” Margaery took the glass from her and continue to follow Myrcella to the back garden. From the kitchen window Margaery could see that there were a lot of people on the backyard, waiting for the grill while drinking some liquor. She sipped her wine and followed Myrcella to the backyard.

Margaery saw some of her friends from high school and she waved her hands at them. Myrcella walked to the men who were grilling. Myrcella kissed her fiancé on the cheek, the one with his back on her, while one man who stood by the grill saw her first and looked surprised.

“Margaery, hi!” He walked to her and kissed her on the corner of her lips. Who would have thought that her date would be here. It was kind of awkward. She had been going out with the man for couple of weeks and been in several dates. 

As Margaery released from his embrace, she looked upfront to Myrcella and her fiancé and she was met by a staring, shocked eyes in front of her. 

“I have no idea that you would be here. I should’ve invited you. This is kind of awkward.” He said chuckled. 

Margaery casted her eyes off of Myrcella’s fiancé and looked at her date “ I… uh, yeah. I am. I was Myrcella high school friend.”

“Oh wow, I had no idea. Myrcella is engaged to my brother.” 

Myrcella looked quite surprised too “You know her, Jon?”  
Jon turned and held Margaery by her shoulder. “ Yeah, we have been together for a couple of weeks.” 

Margaery jumped a little as Jon held her. Usually she didn’t mind. They were kind of dating after all. Her eyes couldn’t stop staring at the man beside Myrcella. Her eyes felt hot and her spine lost its energy. The man in front of her was staring with the same intensity. It was too much for Margaery so she had to break his stare and looked up to Jon. They walked towards the happy couple.

“Wow, I had no idea.” Myrcella amused. She held on her fiancé’s waist and seemed like wanting to show off their romantic gesture too. 

“So Margaery, this is my fiancé. Robb Stark.”

It was him. Robb Stark. Her Robb. He was standing in front of him. He looked a bit tan, probably due to his project in Dorne. She could only guess that was where he had met Myrcella. He was wearing a navy polo shirt and a khaki pants. So domestic. He even shaved his facial hair clean. For all the time they were together, Robb had never shaved his facial hair. She had used to tell him that she liked him that way. He was different, but at the same time, he was the same person, the one that she had used to love. They were the same eyes, the same lips and the same arms that had used to embrace her in the most caring way. Nonetheless, he wasn’t her Robb. Not anymore.

Robb expression was hard, stoic even. It was Margaery who held her hand first “Hi, I am Margaery Tyrell. Myrcella’s high school friend.” 

Robb looked at her in disbelief. Before the moment turned into an awkward one, Robb shook her hands firmly “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Robb couldn’t believe that Margaery acted like nothing had happened between them. For a moment, it felt like everything that they had been through flashed into his mind. 

“Did you know her somewhere, honey?” Myrcella sensed the hesitation. 

Robb startled a little. “Uh, yeah. You looked familiar.”

Margaery forced a smile “Really? I went to Westerosi Uni and into I had a coffee shop in King’s Landing. Maybe you are one of my old customer?” Margaery hoped to the seven gods that Robb will play along.

“You had a coffee shop?” Myrcella cut in before Robb had the chance to reply and for some reason Margaery relieved. She wished the topic would turn into her failed coffee shop. She would rather talk about that than anything else right now.

Jon chuckled “Yes. She told me that once. And you have to taste her brews. She made me the best morning coffee couple of times.” He winked. And no shit, the coffee topic was also killing her right now. Well sure, Jon and Margaery had sex couple of times, and he had stayed over too, but insinuating that they were having sex in front of him made her queasy. Margaery sipped on her wine hastily so she didn’t have to comment it.

“We should get a brunch sometime. I’d love to taste it too…” Myrcella said

“Yeah. It would be a great idea, what do you think Margaery?” Jon asked her. Margaery was in the middle of swallowing a big gulp of wine, and she could only nod.

Robb turned to attend to his grill and checked if it was ready for some barbeque “So, Margaery we have pork shoulder and belly. What do you want?” He asked as he opened the ice box, taking out the pork.

Margaery glared at him. He knew that she couldn’t eat pork. “No, I’ll pass. I can’t stay long anyway.”

“Wait… you are leaving?” Myrcella asked while helping Jon preparing the grill

Margaery nodded “Sorry, I’ve told you that I have a shipment to Oldtown today.” She reasoned. A total lie, but it had to work. The situation was much much worse than she had thought it would be.

“Couldn’t you ask Garlan to do it instead?” Jon asked. Yes, Jon knew her brother, just Garlan though. She still hadn’t got the nerve to introduce him to Loras… or even Willas. Her oldest brother would scrutiny him to no end.

“I can’t. They were busy with the babies. My cousin is waiting for me at 3 for the journey. I hope it wouldn’t take long to Oldtown in Sunday.”

Robb glanced at her from his grill “Such a shame then. I make the best pork belly barbecue.”

“I believe all of us will gather again sometime.” And Margaery was sure of that bad luck.

“Well, we certainly will.” Said Myrcella

Jon kissed Margaery goodbye and reminded her that they were going to have dinner on Tuesday. Myrcella hugged her tight and told her that she would call her for future meetings. Margaery said yes and waved goodbye into the house since she was still holding the wine glass. 

Margaery entered the kitchen and drank all the wine from her glass and place it on the counter before she opened her bag and looking for her car keys. 

“Losing your keys again?”

Margaery shoot up her head to find Robb in the kitchen too, he apparently was looking for something inside the kitchen cabinets. “Uh… no. Thank god.” She held up her keys from her bag

“Good. You should go.”

His curt reply made her eyes swell. Margaery took a deep breath instead of giving him a reply. She would not give in to the tension. She turned around and ready to go. When she was just about to leave the kitchen, someone came and greet Robb

“Hi Boss! Great party!” 

Robb let out a single chuckle. He hugged the man but her eyes wouldn’t leave Margaery “Thanks, Leo. You should help me out there.” Leo Blackbar was one of his constructors for the highway construction in the districts.

“Well, you seem like you are adjusting well. Look around,” Leo was looking at the house and his eyes pinned into the woman who was leaving “My… my… Margaery. Is that you?”

Knowing that her name were called, Margaery stopped her step. She turned around and saw her 3rd cousin from her mother side, Leo Blackbar “Yeah. It’s me, Leo. Hi.” For the love of the seven, she was so ready to leave the house

Leo went to hug his cousin “Goodness. It has been a while.” He released his embrace and turned into his boss “I had no idea that you befriend my cousin Boss.”

Robb stared at the two while trying to open a charcoal bag with a scissors. “She is my fiancé’s friend.” He replied short.

Leo turned to face her again “The last time I saw you was on your nana’s birthday party. It was an awful party.”

Robb couldn’t help but let out a cynic chuckle. He had the pleasure to meet her grandmother years ago in King’s Landing, and yes it wasn’t really a pleasant memory. If a meeting over coffee could turn into a horrible event, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like for the birthday party.

“Yeah, it was about 6 months ago.” Margaery gave him slight smile.

Leo took a closer look at Margaery and suddenly surprised “Wait… I thought you were 6 months pregnant back then. Have you give birth already?” 

Margaery eyes seemed like they were ready to pop out. She turned to see if Robb heard the question and found Robb confused face expression. He was taken aback. He must had heard wrong. 

“She what!?” Robb asked in disbelief. 

“Have you and Myrcella see the baby, boss?” He asked Robb and then turned again to face her “You didn’t tell me you gave birth. I am hurt. So a girl or boy?” Leo urged. He was known as the family clown and he loved kids.

“H..he… was a boy.” She could sensed that her voice was shaking

“Wait, was?” Leo looked confused

Before Margaery had the chance to say anything, she felt Robb grabbed her by the hand and took her car keys from her hand. He dragged her to the front door, ignoring the guests in the front yard. She thanked gods that there were only few people there since all others were in the backyard. He pressed the key to locate her car, and went straight to her car while grabbing on her wrist tightly. Gael looked at the two with a confused look and wondering if Myrcella knew about this.

“Robb! Let me go! People are staring!” Margaery hissed

“Please Robb, Myrcella can see us.”

Robb ignored her plea and opened the passanger seat door. “Get in.”

“No.”

“Yes you will.” He pushed her in.

He seated himself in the driver seat and began to drive fast, leaving the suburbs area.  
\--------------  
\--------------  
Margaery didn’t dare to ask him questions. For all she knew, she was the one who owe him a massive explaination, and she wasn’t sure where to begin. Margaery looked out the window, trying not to think about what Myrcella might have think. Ten minutes after they depart his house, Margaery’s phone was buzzing. It was Myrcella.

“It’s Myrcella.” Her voice sounded dry

Robb didn’t even glance at her “Ignore it.”

He made a sharp turn ahead that almost startled her. “I have to take this Robb, or she will think that something happened between us.”

Robb turned to face her “Some things did happen to us. And the only things you wanna think about right now are how you would explain about the fact that we have a child, and how you failed to tell me.”

His statement silenced Margaery. She became tight lipped and just gave in. She hadn’t been prepared for this confrontation. Hell, she had never thought that they will meet again.  
\---------------  
\---------------  
“Get out.” Robb commanded her as he parked by the lake.

It was Marconne Lake in Fossoway district. About 15 miles from the suburbs. “It is my car, you get out.” 

Robb opened her door and pull her by the arm. She stared at him in rage but complied. Robb let go her arm and walked to the front of her car. He turned around to face her.  
This moment, this exact moment was the first time she really had the chance to see his expression. He looked sad and angry at the same time. It was the same face that had left a year months ago. 

Margaery walked towards him and faced him. They stayed in silent for couple of minutes. Sometimes he would take deep breaths and looked for a far. Sometimes he looked like he was ready to spit some anger at her but then he looked at her with a sad eyes and the anger subdued. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his wrist, touching him so gently. He looked down to her touch and then saw her already staring at him

“We had a baby.”

Sure, Robb was the one who demanded her to talk but as soon as the words escaped her mouth, all the things he had wanted to say disappear.

“A boy. Named Eddard.”

“I…I… gave birth to him 6 months ago. When I was in my second trimester, he was diagnosed with Osteogenesis Imperfecta stage 2.” Margaery tried so hard to make her voice stronger but the pain, it felt like she reopened an incomplete unhealed wounds.

Robb looked confused, he didn’t familiar with the term

“Our baby’s bones were broken inside my belly. He couldn’t develop a new connective tissue and he was hurt inside me, his own mother.” Margaery wiped tears in the corner of her eyes

“There is no cure. And I couldn’t bear knowing that he was hurt. I didn’t have so much choice.” Her voice began to cracking, tears ran freely on her cheek  
Robb let loose her grip on his wrist to embrace her “My goodness, Margaery.” He couldn’t believe all this, for a second he might think that Margaery was lying to her, this couldn’t be happened to his child. But seeing Margaery in his arms, crying to the top of her lungs made his heart broke

“I… I.. had to…. give birth to him. I named him, Eddard, like you’ve always wanted to. I hugged him and…. I sang to him.” She tried so hard to breath and told him everything but the sadness was so overwhelming.

Margaery felt like her legs lost its energy, she started to fall on his embrace, using him as support. Not for long until they were down on the ground with Robb still held her tight on his arm. Robb couldn’t held his tears too, after knowing all the hardship she had to endure all by herself made him loathe all the things he had done. He had a child. His child was sick, and Margaery was the one who had to bear all the sorrow. “I am so sorry, Margaery.”

Margaery chocked on her own tears “He… lived. Our baby…. Eddard lived for 36 minutes.” She hugged him back in the same intensity. This moment felt like Robb was her only anchor. He was gone and now he was here, and all the sadness had to come out now. Her right hand circled on her neck and others in his chest. He kissed her crown again and again, he tried his best to soothe her even though his heart broke into million pieces.

“He was so… small. His eyes were closed… and He had your nose.”

“I had to grab his hands in mine. H… he was so warm, so smooth.”

“And yet, he was hurting in my arms. He cried so loud, I…I could feel his pain in my body. I… I just couldn’t let him hurt.”

Robb couldn’t bear it anymore, it hurt him like hell. “I am so sorry sweetheart, I.. believe Eddard isn’t in pain anymore.”

They cried for a while and stayed in each other arms. Her cries stopped and Robb wiped his tears off of his face. She looked up to him, watching the movement of those Tully eyes his mother gave him. He was caressing her face and tried to erase her tears and pain away. She pulles on his collar and closed the length between their face. The moment she felt her lips on him, it felt like home. Their lips were hot due to the crying, but they were soft nonetheless. He cupped her face, eager to get her even close to him. The way they kiss was a scream for help. After all this time she knew that he was all she needed to heal, and she knew for sure, no one better than her to get him back together after all the thing she said to him today. 

They stopped kissing to breathe. He looked at her with the soft eyes that she always remembered. Margaery closed her eyes for a moment just to let herself off from his embrace as she opened her eyes. She stood up and offered a hand for Robb

Robb look up and took her hand. He sensed hesitation in her eyes.

“Myrcella.” He stated quietly

Margaery gave a single nod.

“I am dating your cousin too.”

“I know.”

“You do realize that it is impossible for me to live without you, right?” He stated

Margaery nodded “I know.”

“What are we going to do?” She continued

“We’ll figure it out. Together.”

\------------------------  
\------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> One shot? Or more? I am not very sure, I am open for suggestions. English isn’t my first language, so I am so sorry typos or grammar errors. If you want to help me by becoming my beta reader, that would be nice.
> 
> And yes, this is my first time writing in GoT Universe.


End file.
